Hino Kumawaka
Hino Kumawaka(日野 熊若) is a Tokubetsu Jōnin and the Leader of the Re-instated Root after the Fourth great shinobi War. During his time as an ANBU Black ops his was known as Hotaru(ホタル) Literally meaning Firefly. During his time as a sensie he was known as Konoha no yūrei (木の葉の幽霊) The ghost of Konoha. History Hino Kumawaka was born several years before the Fourth Great shinobi War to ninja family in Konohagakure. After the war Hino Father became a drunk and lost all his honor that he had gained. Mocked as a fallen hero, he began to engage in gambling and lost large sums of money eventually having to become a mercenary ninja and commit high risk missions to pay off his debt. Hino father was sent on a suicide mission and with no other way out his father had no choice but to accept the mission and was captured on an island in the land of waves. The news of his fathers capture Reached Hino and went to the island alone to plead on his fathers behalf. Being promised that his father would have a fair trial Hino, stayed on the island and awaited the trail. The next morning Hino had discovered that his fathered had been executed the night before. In a fit a rage, Hino attacked his fathers killers, killing the entire island and retrieving his dads remains to be taken back to Konohagakure. On his return to the village Hino ran into the Reminisce of the disbanded root, who had heard word of his rampage on the island and offered the boy a place with them. Hino now being orphaned and ashamed of his loss of control decided to stay with the members. Rise to power Once Hino returned to the village his was placed within a four man team and began his career as a ninja. All the while passing the the members of root valuable information about the current state of konoha and the rest of the ninja world. The members of root had been mentally damaged and physically crippled during there time as mercenary ninja after their disbandment. In exchange for his constant stream of information the members of root began to train Hino. The members of root began teaching Hino there Hiden techniques and training him in taijutsu and ninjutsu. Hino's comrades began to notice the increase in his ninja abilities and started to regard him as a prodigy. With the help of the Root members, Hino became the strongest shinobi of his generation easily becoming a Chunin and a Jounin in a short couple of years. Hino was recruited into the ANBU Black ops For his skill and knowledge. During his time with the ANBU Black ops Hino went on many high risk missions and gained a reputation for himself around the ninja world as Hataru(ホタル) literally meaning firefly for his use with Lava and fire ninjutsu. This reputation never followed hino as the ANBU black ops operated in secrecy and his identity had never been revealed. Hino ascended the ranks of the ANBU black ops very quickly and impressed many of the village elder with his ability to complete high risk missions with ease. With Hino's new found success, Hino was able to give the old root members enough money to build the foundation for a new living quarters underneath Konohagakure. Pleased by his abilities and devotion to them, the old root members thanked Hino by sharing him the old secrets of root and old konoha elders from before the fourth great shinobi War. They also shared to him the reasons as to why they were hiding underneath konoha. Contemplating over the state of the world, Hino decided that the world needed root and that it was a necessary evil. He vowed to return Root to its former state. Hino believed that konoha was the strongest ninja village of all time and that the other villages should serve under konoha in order to maintain absolute peace. Meeting the Hokage Personality As a child Hino was a very loving and caring boy, often rash and a bit of a loud mouth but generally a good kid. He took his ninja training semi-serious and had dreams of becoming an Anbu blacks even though he lacked conviction. After the death of his father Hino become cold and withdrawn.He focused more on his training and became dedicated with becoming stronger. He adopted the values and ideals of the previous leader of Root from books and stories he was told from the last two surviving members. Root became his family so he became fully devoted to them. Hino Appearance Abilities The resources that root had acquired under the leadership of Danzo had given Hino a vast amount of knowledge and techniques to study over the ears. Hino became very intelligent and tactical over his course of studies. Becoming one of the smartest Shinobi in konohagakure, Hino single-handedly re-instated root and created a secret base of operations in Konohagakure's swear systems. Taijutsu Hino's taijutus sense a young age is exceptionally strong for his ability to use the mind reading technique and predict his opponents movement. Hino's mind reading technique gave him the ability to kill an entire island of rogue shinobi albeit still being a genin at the time. Hino has perfected his taijutsu mixed with his mind reading technique and has one of the strongest taijutsu styles in the entire ninja world. Once hino learned the spirit Transformation technique he was able to control his spirit and use his spirit and a second body while using taijutsu increasing the effectiveness of his taijutsu. Hino has named his unique style of taijutsu as the Body-Mind Style Taijutsu . Spirit Transformation Technique Hinos is very dept in using the spirit transformation Technique even more so that Dan Kato. Hino Spirit is able to Travel vast distances without any signs of weakening or losing strength. Hino's spirit can operate outside of his body for hours without having to return to his body. His spirit is also able to influence the physical world as in being able to touch physical objects. Hino spirit can manipulate a persons body and become completely controlled by hino. Using this hino can access a person mind when they are sleep, as in a sleep state there mind is more susceptible, and discover valuable information that person might be carrying. Hino rarely uses this version of the technique as it leaves him vulnerable. Becoming an expert in the technique, hino discovered that he can control his spirit and body at the same time as long as there in physically contact with each other. This essentially gives Hino a second body able to fight from within him and block or attack enemies that Hino himself cannot act against. Mind Reading One of hino's most powerful and resourceful techniques, used to amass the plethora of knowledge and secrets that he has that has aided the growth of root. Hino's ability with the mind reading technique is unique because it does not require physical contact only requiring Hino to be in the same vicinity as the intended target. Hino is able to read a persons memories and neural knowledge in a matter of moments. The most dangerous part of this technique is that the process is completely unknown to the most target operating in the same range as a genjutsu albeit increasingly shorter.